This invention relates to prostaglandin derivatives and to a process for preparing them.
The prostaglandins and analogs are well-known organic compounds derived from prostanoic acid which has the following structure and atom numbering: ##STR2##
As drawn hereinafter the formulas represent a particular optically active isomer having the same absolute configuration as PGE.sub.1 obtained from mammalian tissues.
In the formulas, broken line attachments to the cyclopentane ring or side chain indicate substituents in alpha configuration, i.e. below the plane of the ring or side chain. Heavy solid line attachments indicate substituents in beta configuration, i.e. above the plane.
For background, see for example Bergstrom et al., Pharmaciol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968) and Pace-Asciak et al., Biochem. 10, 3657 (1971). Subsequent to this invention there appeared a publication on 6-keto-prostaglandin F.sub.1.alpha. by Pace-Asciak, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 98, 2348 (1976) and a publication on "PGX" (alternatively 6,9.alpha.-oxido-9.alpha.,15.alpha.-dihydroxyprosta-(Z)5, (E)13-dienoic acid) by E. J. Corey et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 99, 2006 (1977).